Truth and Mischief
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Tony's secrets are slipping out one by one… and the rest of the Avengers want to know exactly what they are. (This isn't slash. Loki and Tony are just the main characters.)
1. Post-battle

**Hi everyone! This is my first official Avengrs story and I hope I can do everyone justice. It took a lot for me to even think about putting this story up because there are so many what-ifs and I really didn't want to mess this up. So... here I go? **

**Chapter One: Direct Aftermath**

_They'd been celebrating. He'd allowed his employees to leave a few hours earlier than usual because he was going to be busy with the final preparations for Stark Tower. He personally didn't see the need for another building with his name on it. He had too many already. (Then again. not all of them were available to the public.) There was also the fact that Pepper had put a lot into the building. It had been her masterpiece and he wasn't going to begrudge her that. There was also the fact that he didn't have a place in the city (that anyone knew of) and hey, why not? He could always use more business. It's not like he'd have anything to lose from it. _

"_Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line." JARVIS had to go and put a damper on the fact that he was cutting loose and enjoying a quiet night with his CEO/newly-christened girlfriend, Pepper Potts. _

_He shot her a panicked glance and she gave him a reluctant nod. She knew it was important, but did this really have to happen now? _

"_Leave a message." Tony groused. He didn't like when Fury went back on his word. Spy or not, he'd specifically told the one-eyed menace of a Director that he was not to be disturbed unless it was of the utmost importance. And to send this particular Agent when he knew, __**he knew**__-!_

"_He insists that it's urgent."_

"_Then leave it urgently!" Tony rolled his eyes. _

"_Sir-!" _

_The elevator pinged and out stepped Agent Phil Coulson. _

"Tony?" Cap's worried face was a few inches too close to his own and were it not for the man's natural reflexes then one of them would have a nasty bump when he jerked into awareness.

"What the hell?!" He rasped.

The Hulk's hangover-worthy roar did no help for his weary state.

"What just happened?" He demanded. "Please tell me nobody kissed me!"

Captain America rose to his feet and nodded.

"We won." He confirmed. Iron Man sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the relief to wash over him.

"Alright, guys. We did it! Hey, let's just not come in tomorrow, yeah? Let's just take a day. Anyone ever heard of shawarma? There's a shawarma joint a few blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it." Cap snorted and Thor chuckled. Their comrade had the strangest tastes.

"We're not finished yet." His ex-assistant's partner muttered darkly, jerking his head up to the battle-worn Tower. He literally just got done building the thing not even a week ago. Pepper was going to be furious when she got back.

"And then shawarma after." He amended. There were some questions he needed answered.

The others were shocked at his sudden movements because they gaped openly as he took off for what used to be the living room. They would have to make their own way.

_After Credits Shawarma Scene! (for those of you who might not know, Marvel is known for their post-credit stuff and you can miss something super important if you don't stay! So... how'd I do? _


	2. Confrontations

**WARNING: MILD CURSING. Just wanted to let you all know so there wouldn't be any complaints. I don't curse in real life but when it comes to stories I let my imagination run wild. I can't be the only one. Thank you to those who have followed and favorited. I would appreciate an opinion here and there but It's not really required. Enjoy the story!**

_Loki walks in, holding the scepter. Tony lopes in like he owns the place (which he does because duh, Stark Tower.!) and makes a beeline for the bar. _

"_Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." That's when he definitely knew. "Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." _

"_You should have left your armor on for that." _

"_Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" _

"_Stalling me won't change anything." He was gloating. Really?! _

"_No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." _

"_The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Oh, the evil monologue thing! Like he's never heard that one before. Let's see where this goes… "The Avengers." Bet you didn't see us coming, did you?_

"_It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. _EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES_ type of thing. "_

"_Yes, I've met them." Tony grinned. This idiot hasn't seen anything yet. _

"_Yeah, took us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." He paused, allowing the Loki-wannabe to take it all in. Now it's his turn to monologue. At least he knows how to make up a speech on the spot._

"_But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." _

"_That was the plan." _

"_Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. He made sure to put on the bracelets he recently made to call the armor just in case. _

"_I have an army." _

"_We have a HULK."_

"_I thought the beast had wandered off." _

"_You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."_

* * *

The words he'd said earlier thundered in his mind but he shoved them back. There were other things to attend to (because Tony Stark didn't worry about anything or anyone he didn't see as important. They were just words, after all.)

Instead, he focused on the problem that unfolded before him.

"This place has been standing what, a week?"

"Give or take a few days."

"Damn. You've really outdone yourself this time."

"It was so not my fault! I swear by… by… Pepper!"

"You'd swear on the life of your CEO?"

"Considering that next to you she's all I've got, yeah."

"You cease to amaze me, old friend. Is there any particular reason the place looks like it's been through Helheim and back?"

"Several, actually."

"Will I get to know these reasons?"

"Wait for it." Tony offered as the rest of the Avengers trickled into the broken living room.

"Okay, what is going on?!" Clint demanded as The Imposter (as he so creatively dubbed the asshole) let out a groan of despair and clambered to his feet.

"If it's all the same to you," It groaned painfully. "I'll have that drink now."  
Loki rolled his eyes.

"Can I kill the bastard yet?!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?!" The former prince demanded.

"Because I said so. Trust me, Lokes. It's not worth it."

Tony twitched his left hand and Loki hit the floor just as the doppelganger towered over the place he was with a snarl plastered on its face. The armored Avenger took the opportunity to test his throwing skills and was glad to say he was true to his mark. The thing went down with a thud as Loki scrabbled to right himself.

"You're rusty, old friend. That'll have to change."

"I sense a fair amount of pain in my future."

"You'll live, you've made it this far."

"That's not reassuring at all."

"Too bad, Anthony."

It took him five seconds to realize that Loki and the Imposter were gone.  
"Damn it, I hate when he's right."

**Questions, comments, confusion? Review please!**


	3. Half-truths and Confusion All Around

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows and favorites. It's nice to know that people are interested in my stories. Most of the confusion I've gotten from people revolved around who was speaking when. Usually the characters will come up at the beginning before a conversation. If there's just five minutes of straight dialogue i do my best to break it up with gestures or something that will tell the reader who is talking. Please continue to let me know if I'm not. (This has not been beta'd.) Thank you! -Cinderfire**_

Tony ended up attending the debrief set for the next day via threats from the deadly Black Widow. He pretended to quake in his boots but on the inside, he wasn't all that worried. He'd just have to stay far away from those thighs of hers. They were her signature deathtrap.

"…Where's Phil?" Loki's questioning demand drifted to his ears.

"Agent Coulson is no longer in our service." Fury's sharpened voice caused Tony to freeze.

"You're lying, Director. You would do well to remember who I am. Where is Phil?"

"That's classified. He really did die though, and he is still indisposed. As of right now, he is not qualified to be in our service. If he wakes up-."

"When."

"If he wakes up, he will be re-instated as the Avengers' handler and you can nag him all you want."

"He better wake up, Nicholas."

"Go find Tony. We're due for a debrief about the battle and I would like it to happen sometime this century."

Tony rolled his eyes and walked on, hoping to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Anthony!" He was a few feet away from the rest of the Avengers when Loki caught up to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?"

"You know why I don't and besides, I'm not your father."

"Which is precisely why I ask." Tony groused.

"You'd think after all this time you'd get over it. I take it you heard Fury?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony muttered.

"Don't bullshit me, Anthony. I know it was you. Do your friends know anything?"

"Take a good look at exactly who they are, Lokes. I guarantee you know at least three of them. If you don't, for shame, Loki, for shame."

Loki's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Anthony,"

"Yes, Loki?"

"I know I was out of focus at the Tower but can you please explain to me why Thor is on Earth?"

"Apparently the fake you had a major impact on Asgard. Say, did you kill the guy?"

"I just made sure that Fury knew what was going on. I wanted to, though. I really did."

"Bad idea."

"Everyone says that but no one ever tells me why."

"Habeas Corpus." Tony offered. Loki flashed his friend an annoyed look.

"They don't need the body to be alive. They need to know that the God of Mischief wasn't around to fuck shit up like I normally do."

"You're not thinking straight, old friend."

"Brother…" Thor looked so heartbrokenly confused. It was kind of sad, Loki thought.

"Hi, Thor."

"I demand to know what is going on." Thor groused.

"There's plenty that's going on. Heimdall can tell you that. The real question is what you want me to tell you."

"Have you ever been to Jotunheim?"

"What would I want with the Frost Giants? Although my guess is that Odin has ostracized them to the point of pure hatred, has he not?"

"It would seem that way."

"Did you know that his mother is a Frost Giant? Lady Bestia?"

"No, I did not." Thor growled. "I will have words with Father when we return to Asgard." Loki snorted. "Don't get all charged up over me. Let Odin go back to rebuilding his kingdom and let the Asgardians keep their peace of mind for a while longer. I will come if I am needed."

"But you are innocent!" Thor insisted. "Why would you not prove yourself so where no one can object?"

"I've been proving myself for long enough, Thor. Let Asgard have her peace. If Odin wants me back he can come get himself. Besides, I have too much to lose here. I can't just pack up and leave."

"And why not?"

Loki flinched involuntarily and Tony tightened his grip on the former god's shoulder.

"That is a story for another day. We are here. Anthony-." Tony nodded.

"I'll get Fury to lay off. He has me if he needs anything important."

"I haven't said anything."

"You didn't need to."

Loki stared at Tony and the engineer rolled his eyes.

"You're not a machine."

"No one else gets special treatment," He offered.

"Yeah, well if I see more agents coming in like they've met their maker then I'll be sure to lodge a formal complaint to Fury."

"Like hell you will. Farewell, Thor. Send Mother my love, and tell Odin that Asgard shouldn't need me for a while and I shall laugh if they do. He'll know what I mean."

Thor enveloped his younger brother in a bone-crushing hug.

"I could barely survive your hugs on Asgard. Now I am lucky if I have any bones left!" Loki rasped out."

"I will miss you, Brother. I will tell the others of your feats… and I hope you find who you seek."

* * *

"Where's your evil twin?"

"Loki is indisposed, sir. If you need anything I will have to suffice." Tony informed the director and Fury let out what, for normal people, would have been a sigh.

"You'll have me, Nick. Let that be enough. If I hear that anyone has disturbed him then I'll have your other eye."

"His personal life should not affect his ability to do his job."

"You have me."

"The Avengers are not part of SHIELD."

"You'll just have to do without, then. Loki shouldn't be disturbed."

"I need my people-!"

Tony's eyes flashed blue and he cut Fury off.

"I can guarantee that if I see another agent walking around like a zombie, I will send them off as well!" He growled. "I understand that you run a tight ship but the last thing you need is some sleep-deprived agent's mistake bringing S.H.I.E.L.D to its knees."

"I'll consider it, Mr. Stark. If we could get back to the matter at hand?"

The meeting was wrapped up and everyone was allowed to go their separate ways. Tony drove Bruce to the airport and spent half the ride trying to convince his fellow scientist not to go back to Bumfuck, Nowhere and failing miserably. Bruce Banner was dead-set on getting as far away from civilization as possible and there was nothing he could do but wait for the man to come to his senses. Well, he always had Loki. The Hawk and the Spider had disappeared shortly after the meeting but Tony presumed that they'd gone back to SHIELD's base in the city to receive their orders. Cap had gone on his cross-country trip "to see what's changed" and the engineer had a feeling that he wouldn't like most of it. Thor had taken Loki (the imposter, not his Loki, never again.) back to Asgard, where Tony hoped they would figure out that there was actually a traitor in their midst. The likelihood was not high but the Asgardians weren't completely dumb… he hoped.

That left Tony alone to confront Loki and find out just what the heck was going on because none of this made any sense, damn it!

_**I reference some things, like the part about all the Frost Giants (and future information that may or may not regard Loki's message to Odin) from my brief knowledge of Norse Mythology. Any questions, comments, long rants on what you think should oe will happen next? Review!**_


	4. Pepper's Arrival

_**Hello to all my lovely readers! Cinderfire is back with another update. Thanks for all your support and I hope you continue to enjoy my version of Avengers! BTW: I never have and never will own anything remotely related to the Avengers unless it is merchandise purchased of my own volition. Like NORMAL people.**_

"_Levels are holding steady... I think." _

"_Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" _

"_Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" _

"_What do you mean? All this came from you." _

"_No. All this came from that." She informs him, motioning to the energy in his chest plate. _

"_Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit." _

"_Twelve percent?"_

"_An argument can be made for fifteen". _

"_Twelve percent? For my baby?" _

"_Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_My private elevator-?" _

"_You mean OUR elevator?" _

"_was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I? _

"_Not gonna be that subtle." She assures him as she pours the champagne _

"_I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say Potts on the tower."_

"_On the lease."_

Pepper took one look around the place and decided that she would slap Tony when she saw him. The inventor gulped at his girlfriend's furious expression.  
"What did I do?"

"I haven't said anything yet."

"That's the face you wear when you're out for blood. Specifically mine."

"Did you wreck the Tower on purpose?"

"Of course not!" He insisted. "Those stupid aliens decided that my place would be perfect for whatever fucked up scheme they had planned."

"Speaking of that, where's Loki?" Pepper wondered aloud.

"He had to straighten some things out. Why?"

"Either he's turned to the Dark Side or he's been framed."

"Second one. You catch on pretty quick."

"I've been known to pay attention when you ramble. Does this have something to do with that thing that happened when I first started working for you and he appeared out of nowhere all shaken?"

"Directly. Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Tony risked another look at the fiery redhead. She was clearly still pissed.

She closed the distance between then and his face turned sideways before he could be bothered to react.

"Feel better?" He muttered as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

"Well, at least I know you're not dead."

"I still don't think this is the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"It's getting pretty close."

"He hasn't died." Loki offered. From what she could hear the man was a few feet away from the door.

"Where were you?" Pepper demanded, obviously used to her former employer's best friend popping up at random times.

"Fury sent me on a mission." He informed her.

"I take it the parameters of said mission are classified?" Tony sighed wearily.

"Extremely so."

"I knew he had a reason not to pull you out. I figured that whatever it was you couldn't get out safely and Fury didn't want to risk it."

"I admit that it would have ended disastrously had I been pulled out before the mission was complete."

"You're here now, so that counts for something." Pepper offered.

Loki dipped his head in agreement. Indeed it did.

"What did you do to Fury?" Loki asked. "When I got up some baby agent told me that Fury ordered anyone who hadn't gotten at least eight hours of sleep to find a replacement and get out of his sight. Apparently he muttered something about his left eye."

"Good thing he can follow orders." Tony snorted.

"Tell me you didn't-."

"I did, and I will not have my efforts wasted because you're too stubborn to take a nap. There should be some undamaged rooms around somewhere. Are you busy, by any chance?" He asked Pepper.

"I'm pretty sure I can leave certain things until morning." She offered.

Tony muttered something akin to a prayer. He really needed Pepper tonight.

* * *

"Who are you?" Natasha demands when Loki appears for breakfast. The agent is not surprised, seeing how he and Tony were S.H.I.E.L.D's best-kept secrets. They could walk around in plain daylight and be no one but Tony Stark and his best friend, and that was the way everyone preferred it.

"Officially, I'm on Stark Industries' payroll as one of their inventors. I work alongside Anthony and have met some of the brightest minds in the country. I lack for nothing and anyone who has ever seen me in public can easily identify me as Anthony Stark's pet project."

"Unofficially?"

"Look to your superior for that knowledge. I hold nothing against him if he chooses to divulge what I have shared with him. If not then that is your loss, is it not?"

_**So, am I doing a better job or are you more confused than before? Is there anything you noticed or that just popped out as a random thought? (Am I the only one who has those?) The backstory will develop as the story moves along, so no worries, right? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. What happens in Florida

_**THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR IRON MAN 3! So if you didn't watch that, feel free to skip this chapter because after this, it is never mentioned again (majorly. I might reference his PTSD) This chapter is going to be in snippets partly because it's in Loki;s POV and he isn't really there enough to understand and partly because IM3 disappointed me. Since it's bound to be short, I don't mind posting another one. **_

Loki was on a mission when he saw the news. Tony had gone to Malibu because they couldn't stay in New York. Tony and Pepper had both offered him a place in their homes as they often had before, but he had his own home, however desolate and alone it may be. He wanted to help the City rebuild. That was the li(n)e he fed them and they grudgingly accepted it. Tony knew something was wrong, but he wasn't going to force his brother-in-arms to be somewhere he didn't want to. He knew why Loki preferred the cold, and California wasn't the place for him.

When Pepper called frantically, he did his best to calm her down, praying for all the Norns to hear that the woman couldn't tell he was just as scared. He had to be strong, and he couldn't do that if she knew he wasn't. He told her he couldn't make it because he was searching for his brother, and he was.

Then she got kidnapped by the crazy guy he'd been told about a few weeks ago, Aldrich Killian, he was called. That bastard was going to die a very slow, very painful death. If not by Anthony's hands then by his.

He made it to Florida (why trade one hot place for another?!) just in time to see Pepper fall into the fire, to watch his friend turn away, face full of despair. The last thing Anthony needed was to give up. That would help no one.

He could only grin as Pepper rose from the flames, all fiery skin and blazing attitude. He knew then that his brother would be alright. He decided to go home. Anthony had no need of him. He and the War Machine (he refused to call it that ridiculous name!) could handle everything by themselves. And he still had Pepper. That was always a plus.

They would be just fine.

* * *

"You missed the show." His brother offered when they returned to Stark Tower.

"I did not," He assured the eccentric billionaire. "I simply went unseen."

"Well that was stupid. Why didn't you stop by?"

"You were busy. Extremely so. I take it things are back to normal?"

"As normal as things can be."

"And the Lady Pepper?"

"The doctors were able to fix her."

"Why didn't you let them fix you?"

"Fix what? The giant hole in my chest that would have been completely empty had I taken the damn thing out? No," Tony snorted. "This is just as much part of me as your scars are for you. There is no fixing this."

So as I said earlier, Iron Man 3 left me severely disappointed, especially when my friend (who is a Marvel comic junkie) informed me that the Mandarin was real and basically kicked Tony Stark's butt. I understand why he did it and I'm glad (in a way but only because it shows his growth as a person) but they _obviously_ did not take into account _**the gaping hole and the missing pieces of lung/sternum/ goodness knows what else had to be removed to fit that thing!**_At any rate, here's my solution to all that. He's still on the Avengers and there won't be a battle (for them overall as a team) for some time yet. Review if you like it, review if you don't.

Cinderfire


	6. A Secret Revealed

_**That second chapter I promised.**_

"Agent Stark," Tony's eyes widened at the familiar voice and his head snapped up. So Phil was allowed to be up and around and this is the first place he chooses?

"Did you just call Tony an agent?" Steve asked. The American icon had returned from his road trip with tales to tell and accepted the genius' offer of a place to stay. A house was not a home when there was no one to share it with and Tony, Pepper, and Loki were welcoming enough. Tony had even managed to get Dr. Banner to reside in the giant Tower, a feat on its own.

"I often go by the name Stark, as he was the one to find me." Loki explained. Steve had no idea who Loki was, but the man seemed to have some connection to Tony and surely no one would let him get this close without knowing him. He decided to let it be.

I'm still stuck on the fact that we're talking to a dead man." Clint rasped.

"I'm not!" Tony grinned fiercely. "Chest okay, Agent? Last I checked you had like, the worst stab wound ever. And that's a fucking understatement!"

"What he means to say, Coulson, is that it's good to see you walking around. If I may ask, what exactly happened to you? Fury wouldn't tell me anything and quite frankly, Anthony was annoying about the whole thing."

"That- whatever it was that took your shape stabbed me through the chest. Fury did something to bring me back because I'm pretty sure I died. I'm not so sure I want to know what. At any rate, we need you and Mr. Stark to come in."

"Whatever for?"

"Fury has a mission."

"It's been a long time since Cyclops has needed me for anything."

"I am to assure you that it is worth your time."

"Do you have it with you?"

Phil reached into his jacket and handed them the folder. It was a testament to how much he trusted the man that Tony took the packet and began to skim through. In that moment, Pepper was glad. Trust didn't come easy for him, and a few of the people he did trust ended up betraying him. She hoped that Phil would make a good friend.

Tony yelped and almost dropped the portfolio.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" The billionaire whispered. Loki reached for the folder and browsed through its contents. His hand clenched in an instant reflex.

"Were they actually found?"

"They are believed to be among those we will find."

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Then why would Fury come to me?"

"Director Fury figured that you would want to know."

"How long has this been going on?" He demanded. "And I need to know who else Fury has contacted. Does all of SHIELD know or just the American branch? We may act like we own the world but it's not just our people at risk here."

"All branches have been contacted, Mr. Stark. Fury was of the same state of mind you are now. How far this dates back is undetermined but there is still plenty of potential evidence to go through."

"Who else does Fury have on this?"

"A team of SHIELD agents handpicked by their respective branches has come up with a plan to infiltrate the bases we've found. We have everything we need to go through with this plan, Mr. Stark."

"Then why involve us?" Loki pondered the agent's words and feelings long dormant raced through his veins.

"Don't get your hopes up. We have no idea what we might find."

"I know that I'm going to find my wife and kid, Anthony; whether you're along for the ride is up to you."

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Tell Fury I'm in; if only to stop this idiot from going in guns blazing and trying to take everything down himself."

"I'll need you to come with me so you can be properly debriefed."

* * *

Tony marches into SHIELD HQ flanked by Coulson (who is in turn flanked by Clint and Natasha) on his right and Loki to his left. For some odd reason that not even the best of SHIELD can fathom, his eyes are red and his expression like ice. Fury takes one look at him and realizes that he is no longer doing business with Tony Stark.

"Agents," He motioned them over to the gathering horde of people who are all fixated on one thing or another; mostly papers, spreadsheets that no doubt contain information for their mission, which is still unknown to the Hawk and the Spider. It scares them, Tony realizes. Not knowing what they've been signed up for, but they'll deal with it as he's had to learn how, or they'll be of no use. That's not what SHIELD molded them to be. They will adapt.

"Welcome back, Agent Stark."

"Who would have thought that I'd miss this stupid place?" Tony asked in conversation. Fury rolled his eyes.

"Once you're a SHIELD agent you never really give that up." The one-eyed menace offered.

"True," Loki mused, having taken up for the silently fuming Tony. He did not want to be here. This so-called agency held memories. The kind that were supposed to be locked away in the deepest corners of that little black Pandora's box that was hidden away in the darkest recesses of his mind, not to be dragged up again by stuff like this!

"It's for a cause," He muttered more to himself than to the others around him.

"A noble one indeed." Loki murmured his consent.

They go over the final plans for the attack.

The Invasion has begun.

_Any Questions? _


	7. Close Encounters

Flashback: Close Encounters of the Stormy Kind

**(Despite the title, Thor makes no appearance yet.)**

**Thank you SO MUCH **obsessivereader95** for letting me use your story **_How to Save A Life_**! It helped me get my point across BRILLIANTLY! For those of you reading, **_go look up that story and read it in its entirety_**. I'm not even kidding. Go now. This is the backbone for why Phil and Tony are such good friends and why Loki was so concerned in the beginning. The friendship will make appearances throughout the story so keep watch for that. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Flashback (How to Save A Life by obessivereaser95) _**My inserts.**Story. Got it?

_Darkness was beginning to engulf the edges of Tony's vision, grey spots popping in and out of view. The burning pain of the palladium coursing through his veins and arteries was creeping along his neck, forcing his posture into ramrod straightness uncommon in a sick person's usual manner._

**He tried not to let it get to him again, those particular memories from that particular time (when he thought he was going to die.) Tony Stark did not take Death very well. Lucky him he wasn't Tony Stark; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. He was Tony's **_**other half**_**, if you would. He was what few had seen and he took Death just fine, thank you very much. **

_SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson watched the genius work with morbid curiosity. This was a man in the throes of death, barely clinging to life through the low-dosages of anti-palladium. As the agent swiftly took in his charge's stiffness, he sighed. Tony Stark seemed reluctant to ask anyone else for help. Coulson was sure that, had he not been coerced by a SHIELD agent with a tazer to save his own life, he would have already given up. It seemed the sarcastic man had already lost hope of ever regaining his health._

**Weak! He was weakened by that stupid human poison and it addled his brain! Why had he not fought back, done something?! He shouldn't have had to rely on the (undead) agent from SHIELD to revive him only for him to work himself (to an unseemly) death once again! **

_Stark's posture suddenly slumped. Coulson leapt into action, syringe (filled to the brim with the mysterious substance that gave temporary relief) poised and ready in his hand. Stark's body was starting another seizure in reaction to the foreign palladium. Coulson winced at the sight of the darkening, visible veins running up his neck and into his hairline. He administered the shot quickly and efficiently, and then backed away before the genius could wake up again._

_When he'd found out what the agent had done he'd raged at the man for hours, blue eyes blazing._** "I am Anthony Edward Stark!" He'd snarled. "You do not go anywhere near me! You definitely do not stick me with… whatever the hell that shit was! I just… no! Get out of my sight!" **

_Later, when a furious director questioned him about allowing Stark to leave, his only response was, "He needed it."_

_He was reassigned immediately. Stark seemed mildly disappointed._

_These "episodes," as Tony called them, were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. Tony was starting to forget things that mattered. He would often wake to find himself in the agent's arms, being towed to a small but luxurious cot in the corner. If it got to be that bad, Coulson usually had to sit next to him and remind him what he was doing, why he was doing it, and for whom he needed to do it. Reading up on the reports, the SHIELD agent had thought that Stark would want to live for himself or to spite someone. As hours wore on, he found out that the billionaire needed to be reminded of Pepper, Rhodey, and the heartbreak that he would leave in his wake if he were to disappear off the face of the Earth again._

It was sad, really, Phil would reflect during the ride to their drop point. What he'd had to do to get the man to live. He hadn't needed to do that for anyone, not even Barton or Romanoff. Sure he talked them down but they hadn't needed such… prodding? Reason? He didn't know what to call it. It was just another secret. One that he would take to his own grave.

_As a field agent, he did not (could not) let himself become attached to the man, but as Phil Coulson he felt an unnecessary amount of hope that the dying genius would pull through. Tony Stark, the billionaire and world-class playboy, began to slip away, leaving a modern-day genius struggling to cling to life for the sake of two people who thought he was just being more irresponsible than usual and a world that thought he only cared about his ego and alcohol._

**He didn't, by the way. Life was far more than that would ever mean. EVER. Anyone who dared to say otherwise could go jump off a cliff. He had more to worry about than the ridiculous opinions of others. They could burn for all he cared.**

_Half an hour later, he plunged it into the shaking and prone figure in the chair facing the projector screen. The tremors stopped instantly, and Tony slumped into the cushions. Coulson backed away into his corner, nervously flicking the side of the needle before capping it. Stark sat up slowly, looking around in a slightly disoriented fashion. Tony's eyes fixed on the screen and then looked down at something in his fingers. Coulson walked discreetly up the stairs and sat on a couch in one of the upstairs living rooms. When Tony made his way up another half hour later, the SHIELD agent tried his best to feign sleep._

(Of course, the genius saw through it **and shrugged it off. He didn't need the man but he was glad someone still cared. Even if it had been forced. So he** whispered a soft "thanks" before taking his leave.)

Fury hadn't given up yet, and if Fury believed in him, everyone but the council would follow to Stark's last, dying breath.

* * *

Tony jerked out of the memory, the one of Coulson saving his life (over and over and over again… like Loki often had when they weren't so terrible.)

"Get ready to unload," The pilot offered. "The drop zone is a few minutes out."

He thought he'd repaid his debt to Coulson when Captain America was found in the ice (but then again, that didn't count.) So why was the agent still around? He hadn't done his job and left like he was supposed to. Had probably disobeyed orders to stay with him. Tony couldn't wrap his head around why, and at the moment, didn't want to. He had lives to save.

**Did you read the story? Go read the story. Don't forget to tell me what you think! -Cinderfire**


End file.
